Dirty Little Secret
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Gin finds out Byakuya's dirty little secret…he wants something in exchange to keep his mouth shut and that something is a younger Kuchiki…LEMONS! One-shot!


**Lemony:** Cazzybaby said to poke you, *pokes Wicked*

**Wicked:** *snaps Lemony's finger* don't do what others tell you, especially caz.

**Lemony:** OWWWWWW-WWWWEEEEE! *runs like wild chicken* *cries hysterically*

**Awesome:** *smacks Wicked on the back of the head* The only person who can injure Lemony is me.

**Wicked: ***rubs back of head* Grr…I hate you cazcappy lol…you damn BADGER!

Synopsis (Written by Nin-Ni Chan): Gin finds out Byakuya's dirty little secret…he wants something in exchange to keep his mouth shut and that something is a younger Kuchiki…

* * *

Gin had no idea his day would take a turn best. He sprinted out Division 6 holding his hand over his mouth and clutching his stomach. He threatened to pass out due to holding his breath. The laughter that collected in his throat spilled out once he ran back to Division 3.

Gin had toppled over the couch from laughter, what he saw was just…so wrong! And yet so funny. It wasn't long before the irate Captain Kuchiki stormed into his office and locked the door behind him.

"SHUT UP!" He demanded the giggling fox-face man, Gin looked over the couch at Byakuya and burst out laughing again. Byakuya blushed, he had to shut him up.

"What you saw…" Byakuya began only to be cut off by Gin,

"WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVERY SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Gin laughed manically. Byakuya's blush got hotter!

"H-how can you j-just walk in on someone du-during a private m-moment!" Byakuya stammered out of anger and embarrassment.

"Private moment? Is that what you call it?" Gin cackled, Byakuya balled up his fists. He was going throttle Gin!

Gin continued to laugh, "What would everyone think if they found out that the noble Kuchiki was-"

Byakuya cut him off.

"Say one more word and I'll kill you." Byakuya seethed, Gin gasped as more laughter took hold.

"You're in no position to be making threats, Kuchiki-sama." Gin purred through a giggle, Byakuya quirked his lips.

"What will it take to keep you quiet?" Byakuya said suddenly, Gin got silent then rubbed his palms together…

Oh there where so many things he could get out of the elder Kuchiki. Money, influence, the list was endless. For ten long minutes, Gin pondered about what he wanted most…

Byakuya stood trembling, what on earth did Gin have going on in his sadistic little head? He could have asked him for something humiliating. But then again, it couldn't have been as humiliating as what he was doing just a few moments ago…

"I know what I want…" Gin thought aloud, Byakuya stiffened. Here it was the moment of truth…

"I want Rukia." Gin said simply, he said it so casually, almost as if he was asking for ice cream.

"R-Rukia?" Byakuya sputtered, Gin nodded and smile widened at the elder Kuchiki. Byakuya swallowed, he hoped Gin didn't mean what he thought…

"Yes, Rukia." Gin said teasing the tormented Kuchiki, sooner or later, those gears in Byakuya's over-privileged head would go to work and figure out what he meant.

"Why do you want Rukia?" Byakuya asked his expression turning black. Gin better hope, for his own safety, that he explain his intentions well.

"Its simple, _Byakuya_," Gin said, Byakuya fist got tighter. So tight in fact, his nails dug into the skin of his palms. The noble Kuchiki knew the fox-faced man had him by the balls! And if he wanted to keep his secret safe, he'd need to give into his demands.

Even if those demands where his younger sister.

"Rukia is very attractive for such a young girl," Gin hummed crossing his legs and lounging on the couch. His relaxed body language made Byakuya go on guard. Gin was too calm about this whole thing…

"And I have a bit of a secret myself…" Gin continued, Byakuya listened intently.

"My secret is I've always fantasized about Rukia. And I'm sure I'm not the only person. Your lieutenant also shares the same _perverse_ thoughts…"

Byakuya muscles tensed. Not Renji too? That's alright, he'd be sure to whip Renji's ass the next time they where training.

"Anyways, I won't beat around the bush. I want to fuck Rukia." Gin said to the red-faced nobleman.

It took all the strength in the world to keep Byakuya from jumping on Gin at that very minute. He wanted to fuck his sister and was using him to do it!

Oh hell no!

"Absolutely not." Byakuya uttered weakly, Gin's smile stretched. Byakuya was making this too fun…

"Ok…" Gin said mischievously, "Oh Izuru!"

In no time at all, the blonde vice captain appeared in the doorway. He bowed respectively to both Captains.

"You'll never guess what I saw today…I saw-" Gin began before Byakuya spoke up.

"Lieutenant Kira, please leave." Byakuya stated calmly, Izuru stood silent momentarily before leaving.

"Alright, fine." Byakuya said in defeat. Gin clapped his hands together, he stood facing Byakuya.

"I'm glad you decided to see things my way…" Gin purred to the irate Kuchiki. Byakuya swore, then and there, that once this was over he was going to twist Gin's head off his shoulders.

"I expect Rukia here…tonight. Promptly at 8:30 and not a minute a later." Gin demanded, Byakuya racked his brain for every possible lie he could come up with.

"Rukia isn't feeling well." Byakuya fibbed through his teeth. Gin chuckled.

"Tell her to see Unohana." Gin countered with that signature smirk.

"Her bedtime is 8:30." Byakuya growled,

"Tell her to come at 6:30 then, and I'll provide her a bed." Gin purred,

"_Shit!"_ Byakuya mind screamed. It was no use; Gin had him up against a wall.

"Fine 8:30."

~Later that Night~

Rukia wasn't sure why her Nii-sama insisted she go to Division 3. He had practically pushed her out of the house.

"Do whatever Captain Ichimaru says. Don't deny him!" Byakuya chided to Rukia as he forcibly ran a brush through her hair. Rukia winced at the amount of strength Byakuya was using, she thought it a tab strange that her brother was grooming her…but Rukia didn't ask questions. She just learned to go with flow and let her brother go about his business.

Now here she was, standing in front of Division 3 wondering what the hell she was doing there. Byakuya had told her to go straight to Captain Ichimaru, and don't talk to anyone along the way.

Rukia shrugged, Byakuya could be so weird sometimes…

Gin sat comfily on the couch with his legs crossed. He glanced at the clock, it read 7:45. Rukia would be here soon. Gin was beyond excited, he was going to kill two birds with one stone.

One, he was finally going to snuff that blow-hearted Kuchiki.

Second, he was going to fuck his dream girl.

What more could one fox-face ask for?

Just then, he heard a soft knock at his door. Gin knew instantly who it was.

"Come in," he said in deep voice. Lo and behold, it was the younger Kuchiki, looking highly confused.

"Um…Captain…" Rukia said, hoping she'd get some explanation out of the silver-haired man.

"Ah, Rukia. Come join me on the couch. And you can call me Gin," Gin said giving Rukia the 'come hither' finger. Rukia went in and closed the door behind her. She sat next to Gin, many questions buzzed in Rukia's head like an angry bee. Why had her Nii-sama sent her to Division 3? And what in the hell did Gin want from her (**Lemony:** Oh, I think you know!)

"Captain, what's this all about?" Rukia asked, Gin smirked and sunk into the couch.

"Your brother owes me a debt. And I intend to collect." Gin said letting his eyes rake over the confused Kuchiki.

"A debt? Wait…" Rukia began…Everything was making sense now! Nii-sama's sudden anxiety, Gin's callousness, and her beginning her against her will!

"NII-SAMA!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, oh, she was gonna get Byakuya for this one! He went way to far this time!

"And pray tell, did my idiot brother do to have such an agreement?" Rukia demanded crossing her arms. Gin sighed, he motioned for Rukia to come closer. He whispered the dirty little secret in her ear. Rukia listened, then redden.

"Oh my…" She uttered once Gin finished. "You know Unohana has pills for stuff like that…" Rukia said. Gin shrugged, it didn't matter whether or not she knew the truth. One way or another Rukia Kuchiki was going to be walking awkwardly tomorrow.

"And you blackmailed him?" Rukia said, Gin nodded.

Rukia, surprisingly, didn't feel angered. Instead she felt very gratified that someone had finally managed to trump Byakuya. In fact, her belly did flip-flops as she looked at the man who managed to do it. It was about time someone took Byakuya through the wringer.

Her mischievous satisfaction showed on her face. Gin wasn't the least bit surprised. He was positive that Rukia had tried to get some dirt on her brother. Now she didn't have dirt…she had a whole mountain!

"So…you're gonna tell everyone if I don't do what you say?" Rukia continued, again, Gin nodded. At least he didn't have to explain it to her.

The very thought of Byakuya's embarrassment being exposed made Rukia…a bit wet. Was it the fact that, as of now, Gin had power over Byakuya? Is that what turned her on? Or, was it the fact that Gin was so bad-ass to suggest he wanted to fuck her just to keep his mouth shut?

All these thoughts had a perverse effect on the younger Kuchiki. Now she really wanted Gin.

"So what do you want me to do…?" Rukia purred turning to silver-haired. Gin instantly recognized the arousal in her voice. That little super-freak, this turned her on!

Gin was thanking the Gods heaven he was the one to walk in on Byakuya. Had this been anyone else, with moral standards, would pretend like they didn't see anything and live with the nightmares. But no, Gin had no moral standards, and so he believed in milking this situation for all it was worth.

"I've always had this fantasy. It's a bit perverted, but if your willing…" Gin let his words linger, Rukia looked at him with curious eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, Gin felt his loins tighten at the thought.

"Sort of a 'master/servant' fantasy, nothing serious, you just have to do exactly as I say. Basically, you'll be my love-slave and you call me master." Gin explained, Rukia considered this.

"Ok, _master_." She said simply, Gin was taken aback by her willingness. But then decided what the hell? When he ever going to get this opportunity again?

Not never.

Not ever?

Not ever!

He liked the way she said 'master'. It caused his robes to become extremely tented. Of course, Rukia noted this.

"Sense you want to play, stand in front of me." Gin commanded, Rukia complied feeling a familiar knot form in her stomach. She waited for Gin to tell her what to do next.

"Take off your clothes…slowly." Gin demanded, his voice was raspy and strained. Inside his mind, he knew he was dreaming, because here Rukia was, stripping in front of him

Rukia began to peel away articles of clothing under Gin's heated gaze. Letting her sash drop to the floor Rukia continued to unclothe herself.

Gin sunk into the couch. Here was his fantasy come to life! His breathing became shallow and labored with every piece of clothing Rukia dropped to the floor. Gin hadn't realized that he'd stilled completely, almost as if he where paralyzed.

Rukia blushed under Gin's leering eyes. It caused heat to collect all over her half-exposed body. She had removed most of her upper robes, leaving her clad in a frilly pink bra. The cold air made goose bumps appear across her creamy skin. Rukia shivered a little, Gin's gaze wasn't broken for a moment. Rukia had heard something about strip-teases being very popular in the World of The Living, and decided to see just how far this master/servant thing went…

She let her hands run over her bra and shot Gin a devilish look. Gin let out a ragged breath.

"Do you want me to take this off, Master?" Rukia purred, all of Gin's vocabulary seemed to be sucked out of his brain at that very moment.

"Yes, please." Was all he could say, Rukia smirked. Her hands traveled slowly to her back as she unlatched the bra. She turned her back to Gin and let the bra slide off her frame.

Gin stared at her back and couldn't wait to see her front, but he wouldn't ask, he'd just wait a few moments.

Those moments seemed to go by fast, because once Rukia turned around, Gin thought he swallowed his Adams Apple. So those were the curvy, busting breast Rukia was hiding under those damn robes. If this was what Rukia was packing, Gin could only imagine what was going on Rangiku's robes.

"Pert and pretty," Gin muttered as he admired their roundness. Although small, Rukia had more curves than a European race track.

"What do you want me to do now, Master Gin?" Rukia resting her hands on her stomach, Gin almost lost his mind when he heard 'Master Gin'. His mouth was so dry it rivaled a desert. Rukia…the little minx. Gin's day seem to go from good to totally awesome. He had Byakuya's reputation hanging by a thread, and Rukia calling him master half naked in his office. What more could a fox-face want?

"Touch yourself." Gin said, his voice was strained as if he had just swallowed cotton. Rukia heard the command and decided to get to it. She brought her hands to her neck and let them drift down her chest, Rukia didn't have to ask what to do next. She tweaked her nipples until they were good and hard.

Gin shifted on the couch as his erection stood at attention while constricted in his robes. He finally figured, what the hell, and untied his obi letting his cock free from its confines. Gin began to run his hand over his shaft as he watched Rukia. The unconscious movement of his hand caused the fox-faced man to groan. Rukia reddened once she saw Gin's pale length. He certainly was huge. It frightened Rukia slightly due to the fact she was so small, maybe Gin would be gentle…

In the words of Awesome, not a chance in hell!

"Rukia," Gin breathed, "you're wonderful…that you're doing this for your brother," Rukia shrugged. No big deal really, she had been feeling a bit sexually frustrated and hoped this would change things. This was a good change of pace (even if it was against her well). Also, she was going to fucked stupid by a very attractive Captain. Sly he may be, but he was also very handsome. He had the sharpest features of any man in the Serieti, although he looked like a snake, he was a very good looking snake.

"You do realize," Gin began motioning for her to come closer, "that Byakuya owes you big time for this."

Rukia thought about it. Yes, Byakuya definitely owed her and that was an added bonus. Rukia was beginning to like Gin more and more. She stood between Gin's spread legs

"Don't say things like that if all you want me to do is give you a strip tease, Master." Rukia said resting her hands on Gin's shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry my little minx. I have other things planned for you…" Gin said grasping her by the waist and guiding her down to her knees. Rukia immediately realized what he wanted. She gulped when came face to…well… when she looked t his erect manhood. It stood up exactly straight, then suddenly it twitched.

"Oh my God! It moved!" Rukia cried, Gin nodded.

"That's because you're turning me on by looking at it like that." Gin groaned is head resting on the back of the couch.

"Can I…touch it?" Rukia asked,

Can she touch it? Of course, Gin would probably cum his brains out if she didn't, Gin let out an inaudible groan and Rukia took that as a yes. So she poked the tip of it, Gin groaned again.

"Now lick it…" Gin drawled not looking up, "and that's an order."

Rukia thought she was going to pass the fuck out. This was too hot even for her! Rukia let her tongue roll across the tip o Gin's length. Gin was panting heavily above her, never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be here!

"Now suck on it…pretend it a…lollipop or something." Gin groaned,

A lollipop?

Rukia didn't hesitate she swallowed Gin taking him a deep as her throat would let her, Gin must've jump off the couch when he felt the warmth of Rukia mouth surround him. he fisted a handful of black-hair once Rukia began to mover her mouth up and down, letting her tongue slide over the hard muscle suckling on the outer skin.

"Rukia, stop! You gonna make me…" Gin didn't even time to finish that sentence , he erupted in Rukia's mouth. The raven-haired girl swallowed his seed while still sucking him off. She pulled away panting, she looked up at Gin who had his eyes wide open revealing those red orbs.

"How was that, Master?" Rukia breathed really wanting to know how she did,

"That was…wonderful." Gin said huskily pulling her up by her shoulders and sitting her in his lap.

"And now, my little love-slave, I want you to pleasure me…with your body." Gin said elevating Rukia's legs and sliding her soaking panties off, Rukia didn't utter a word, she was too aroused and too sloe-eyed to do anything. Gin forcibly turned her so that her knees rested on either side of him. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her roughly, raping her mouth with his tongue, determined to map every nook and cranny of the orifice. Rukia arched into him, causing her exposed breast to brush against him. Gin reached between their bodies and position his aching length at Rukia's searing core.

"You have no idea how long I've want to do this," Gin murmured against her lips, without another word, Gin shoved his cock into the younger Kuchiki. Rukia gasped at Gin throbbing inside, it was delicious feeling. Gin took a deep calming breath to make sure he didn't stop before he started. He looked up at Rukia who's head was resting against her shoulder. Gin grabbed Rukia's bottom and hoisted her up only to bring her crashing back down on his cock with his heaving upwards.

"Gin!" Rukia cried despite herself, she was sure someone could hear them. Gin didn't give two flying fucks, he was a Captain for Christ sakes, whoever heard them and decided to investigate would surely be in a world of trouble. A not just any trouble, Gin would impale them with Shinzo if they even thought of ruining this perfect night.

He repeated this action a few more times relishing in the passionate cries he was gaining from the younger Kuchiki.

Rukia was totally lost to Gin wild thrusting, she didn't even realize he flipped her over the back of couch and was screwing her mindlessly from behind. The moment she opened her eyes she was hanging over the back of the sofa clawing into the upholstery. Gin was hammering into Rukia for all he was worth, wanting desperately to show the raven-haired girl he was one helluva lover…and hopefully instill (or fuck) some ideas into her.

Yes, Rukia believed that after this, she wouldn't want anyone but Gin fucking her. The sound of skin smacking together echoed throughout the room, mixing with their moans and muttered obscenities.

"Yes….Gin, yes…" Rukia moaned with her entire upper body thrown over the couch. Gin felt Rukia's silky insides tighten and convulse around him, in response he sent his body into overdrive pounding into the moaning girl. Gin stilled momentarily once his orgasm hit, his clenched his jaw once he exploded inside her tight, wet womanhood. Rukia came soon after crying out his name once her shimmering spasms of release ripped through her little body.

The two stayed there a moment drawing in agonizing breaths. Rukia slumped over the couch and Gin fell right beside her.

"So, are you still gonna tell?" Rukia breathed her face flushed at what just occurred, Gin shook his head no.

"Nope, he held up his part of the deal."

"Who knew you were a man f your word, Captain." Rukia giggled, he looked at her with a sly grin.

"I'm also a man of my word when I say, I will definitely be fucking you again."

Rukia gave him a devious smile, "It'll be our dirty little secret."

THE END!

* * *

**Wicked:** *hits Awesome on the back of head* *runs away*

**Awesome:** *chases Wicked* *tackles Wicked* *beats the crap out of Wicked*

**Wicked:** LORD SOMEONE HELP ME! THE WOMAN IS CRAZY!

**Lemony:**…better you than me…REVIEW!


End file.
